I Missed You
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: The war of 1812 ended a while ago and England finds himself wondering about his former charge. USUK. Rated T for yaoi fluff. One-shot.


I Missed You

_**Hey guys! I wrote this cute little one-shot after half an hour of listening to Some Nights by Fun. on loop. I also started watching Kaze No Stigma. LOVE~ For the record, if you read this on Anime Amino or Tumblr, it wasn't plagiarized, this is the same Tori-Colour-Bastia.**_

It had been a while since England had seen America. The war of 1812 had just ended and, though trade was good, the two boys hadn't seen each other since the war. Of course he'd seen him at World Meetings, but they hardly looked at each other, much less actually talked, The Brit found himself wondering if the younger country was doing okay, but he just waved it away. The boy was strong and resilient. He'd be fine. But England just couldn't shake the feeling that all was not well in America's mind. No matter how many times he dismissed these ideas, they just kept coming back, along with memories of the Revolution and the war. Memories of Concord and Lexington and of burning down the White House with Canada. This made England sad, which made him frustrated that the was thinking about America, which, in turn, made him disappear behind a book.

After about his third novel, he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey Iggy, could you... let me in?" the boy's voice was barely audible, to the point where England could've sworn he'd imagined it.

He flipped the page, dismissing it as the night playing tricks on him, but it came back.

"If you don't want to see me, I get it. I understand if you still have some hard feelings about the Revolution," the voice was stronger this time. But it was impossible! Why would America travel all the way across the ocean just to see him?

If this was France playing a trick on him the frog would definitely be sorry.

Sighing, he got up from his chair and closed the book, leaving his finger as a bookmark. He opened the door and was nearly plowed over by a speeding America. He was pulled into probably the tightest embrace he'd ever been a part of.

"I can't breathe," he sputtered out.

America loosened his arms in response. England wasn't sure exactly what going on, just that he was being hugged tighter than he had ever been before. And the door was open. And he was really starting to lose circulation in his bookmark finger. A cold gust of wind filled the small house England called home and both boys shivered. Suddenly, he became very aware of something hot and wet on his shoulder.

"Alfred," he asked, using America's human name, "are you crying?"

"No," he responded, obviously choking back a sob, "the hero never cries!"

After about a minute, England was able to wriggle out of America's grip. He caught a decent glimpse of the younger nation for the first time that night. He looked awful, to say the least. His usual smile was replaced with a straight face. Tearstreaks went down from his red, puffy blue eyes to his chin. His tie was messily done and his coat wasn't buttoned, implying that he'd gotten dressed quickly. Why was he rushing up to go see the older nation? The older nation who'd hurt and resented him. The older nation who he had succeeded from a little over half a century before.

Letting his paternal instincts take over, England took his former colony in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I missed you," America muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

Those words struck England in the heart, an icy pang of guilt making itself present in his stomach. He attempted to ignore and hide it as he rubbed comforting circles in America's back like he did whenever the younger boy had a nightmare.

"Is it hard being a country?" he asked. It was the only thing he could think to say to his former charge.

"No," he responded. After living with Anerica for a century, he was able to tell when the younger was lying. A beat passed before Alfred muttered "Yes."

"It's alright. It's hard the first couple of decades when you're just getting your bearings, but then it's a lot of fun. I promise," the Brit encouraged.

"We're expanding westward," he whispered, "I'm going to get stronger."

England smiled. "One day, you're going to be as strong as I am. Maybe even a little stronger."

"But, I don't want to be. Not if I don't get to see you!"

He starting crying again, this time his body convulsing with each sob.

"Is that why you came here today?" the older nation asked.

"I missed you," he hiccuped, "and I hate fighting with you! We're brothers and..." his voice trailed off as the sobs gained more power.

"and... what?" the older boy asked, stepping back and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I love you," he said, tears spilling over his eyes again.

England gently pushed away the tears with the ball of his thumbs. "I love you, too, Alfred."

Not even a second passed before America pressed his lips against England's. The Brit's green eyes widened as the kiss caught him off guard, but soon closed again as he moved his lips with America's. After a while, he felt the younger boy's arms wrap around his waste. England blushed and broke the kiss.

"Alfred, we're brothers. This is weird," he said uncomfortably.

"Not anymore~" America said with a smile. "Why do you think I seceded from you?"

Arthur's blush turned bright red. "You cheeky git!" he exclaimed angrily.

America returned his lips to the Brit's and pulled them close together, but England pushed him away again.

"Sorry, but this is still weird!"

"But you said you loved me!" The young American was obviously hurt. The smile that was plastered on his face fell.

"I did. And I have. Since I came home and you had grown up. But..."

"But what?" he asked, hurt and tears starting to fill his eyes.

"But I still think of you as my brother and... isn't that inscest?" he asked.

"Not the way I see it. How about this, we don't kiss again until your ready, but I actually need to stay here."

"What? Isn't there an inn around here?" he asked frantically.

"Well there is, but, there's no room and I, uh, told the merchants I came here with that I'd be staying with friends so..." he scratched the back of this neck and blushed.

Arthur sighed. "You can stay here." He hadn't changed a bit since he was a kid, never laying plans and always assuming someone else would do all the planning for him.

"Thanks." he said smiling.

"Now, I was reading before you interrupted me, so..."

"Right!" Alfred responded, remembering how much his former brother hated being interrupted when reading.

•••

When England finally finished the chapter, the candle was down to nothing. He fumbled for the paper he always used as a bookmark, but found his hand merely hitting smooth tabletop. He looked over at America, his eyes flitting across the paper he always used as a bookmark. Frantically, he snatched the paper out of the younger boy's hands and blushed, folding it up and shoving it in between the pages of the novel.

"I can't believe you kept it all this time. I would've thought you'd thrown it away after the revolution," he commented.

"Why would I?" England asked.

"Well, you must've been mad at me during the war. I mean, my people weren't exactly the nicest to yours..."

"It just makes a nice bookmark!" he defended.

America smiled before blowing out the candle. So, Iggy had kept the first letter he'd written to him. In the firelight, Alfred laid down and put his arms around Arthur.

"What are you doing!?" the Brit asked, his eyes wide.

"I came all this way to see you and you won't even let me sleep with you like old times?" he asked.

Arthur sighed. This bit was exhausting and pushy, but he did have a point. "Alright."

"Thanks Iggy," he muttered as the older nation fell asleep.

After a few minutes passed and Alfred was positive the other boy was asleep, he kissed the back of Arthur's head.

"Good night, Iggy," he whispered before falling asleep as well.

_**Cute, but probably not my best work. I'm still getting over a major bout of writer's block. USUK is my main OTP and I'm starting to write a multi-chap fic ("The Thirty-First") based on one of my role plays. In addition, I'm updating Shattered and after I'll start posting the sequel, Pieces. I'm rewriting Gifted Aegis, so that'll take a while. It's likely The Thirty-First will come out before Gifted Aegis. So that's my schedule, so follow and stay tuned for more one-shots!**_


End file.
